The Pieces Fall into Place
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: "So, where does our next piece go?" A collection of one-shots that circle around our favorite writer and his favorite detective. No real order to these. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Goodnight Demon Slayer, Goodnight

Goodnight Demon Slayer, Goodnight

Richard Castle never got over the image of walking into his bedroom and instead of seeing an empty, unmade bed, he saw the most beautiful woman one could imagine. Most nights, Kate Beckett (or Castle if she wasn't at the precinct) would still be awake, going over case files when her husband would come to bed. But there was always that one rare night where he would come in and she would be well within the realm of sleep.

Tonight was one of those nights. They had been working a tough case involving a murdered teacher and her missing best friend, a high profile journalist with blood ties to the Sicilian Mafia. They had tracked the missing girl down to an old abandoned building sometime yesterday morning and had made the move last night. Her captor gave up when he saw the force that the NYPD had put out to find this girl and allowed himself to be taken in without a hassle.

But that wasn't what made the case tough. No, it was the information that Esposito had dredged up about the girl that had made it bad. Castle had been the only one near his wife when she closed the manila folder contain the info the Esposito had handed her a few hours prior and laid her head on Castle's shoulder.

"_How can someone live through all of this and still keep going every day?" Castle said nothing, he knew better at this point. "I mean, I know I went through a lot of shit after my mom died, but watching a beloved parent slowly die from an incurable disease and know that there is NO-ONE to blame, I could never imagine it." Castle placed a soft kiss on the top of his wife's head, silently giving her the strength that he knew she needed. "And the pain for her doesn't stop there. I don't think I can finish reading this." Beckett dropped the manila folder on her desk and pushed it away. "I can't sit here and continue reading the tragedy that this girl's life was."_

Castle remembered how Kate was fighting back tears when she undid the ropes that were tying Marissa Bervote's hands together behind her. He also remembers the words that Marissa told Kate once Kate had confronted her about the stuff in the manila envelope.

"_Detective, it's simple really. My father loved me and taught me that strength lies in those that rise about the opposition. I put up with what I did because I refused to break and show my mother that I was weak like her. So please, don't cry for me. I've already shed enough tears."_

Slipping into bed with his sleeping wife, Castle leaned over and in a soft voice, sung a few words to her, "Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight. Now it's time to close your tired eyes. There's devils to slay and dragons to ride. If they see you coming, hell they better hide. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight." Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, he laid his head onto his pillow and joined her in the magical world of sleep, where the only demons they had to slay were the ones that involved the alarm clock.

* * *

(A/N: Damn you Voltaire! Damn you and damn this song! Ok, so, I guess it's only fair that the song "Goodnight Demon Slayer" would inspire me in this fandom. Anyhoo, I wrote this at 1:30 in the freaking morning, so if it doesn't make any sense…I guess I apologize. Read, review, and please don't get eaten by lawn gnomes…cleaning that up can be horribly messy

Also, I don't own Castle or the song, no, those belong to their respective owners...I'll just return them at a later date!)


	2. Distracting Distraction is Distracting

Distracting Distraction is Distracting 

Castle grinned. He finally had everything set up the way it was supposed. A mic stand was standing in the middle of his living room with the Guitar Hero mic resting it in, his PS3 was sitting on its special shelf under his TV, and his wireless Guitar Hero guitar sat by his couch, waiting for him to rock out on it. Picking it up and flipping down to his custom songs list, he picked the song that would be most likely to freak out anyone who walked in on this little gaming session of his.

Beckett just wanted a relaxing evening with her husband, seeing as Alexis was off with Paige and Martha was in the middle of another Broadway run, the duo had the loft all to themselves. Opening the front door, she was met with the oddest sight she had seen in a long time. It wasn't that her husband was playing video games, no, that was fairly normal. It was that he was singing. As far as Beckett knew, Richard Edgar Castle NEVER sang! And he wasn't singing some pansy song either, nope, he was blasting Avenged Sevenfold through the surround sound system that resided in the loft.

"You should've known the price of evil and it hurts to know that you belong here. Yeah, no one to call, everybody to fear. Your tragic fate is looking so clear. " Beckett raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, which made Castle fumble and mess up before he managed to pause the game and grin sheepishly at his wife. "Hey, I didn't think you were going to be home so soon." The detective shook her head before heading towards the stairs that led to their bedroom. "Kate? Where are you going?" She paused for a second on the stairs before answering.

"The bedroom, I think I heard some skimpy lingerie call to me." She could almost imagine him dropping the plastic guitar and sprinting towards the stairs and the thought made her chuckle, which became full-blown laughter when she saw her man-child husband standing at the foot of the stairs with an expectant look on his face. Beckett raised an eyebrow in the most seductive way possible and booked it up the rest of the stairs with Castle hot on her heels.

* * *

(A/N: BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think Guitar Hero is a bigger threat to women getting some than Black Ops, no joke! But yeah, I dunno where this came from. I was watching the clip of Castle playing Guitar Hero, had Avenged Sevenfold's "Nightmare" playing, and was reminded of a weird thing that happened with my ex and this damn game and decided to channel it into this story.

BTW, me no own anything in this...except the responsibility for the loss of my sanity. Yeah, kinda hard to will that away.)


End file.
